


Destiny

by HeddaGab



Series: Eternal love [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon divergence inspired by a prompt, F/M, Set somewhere around the events of 5x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/pseuds/HeddaGab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina storms in and demands to see Belle after she learned she's pregnant and under a sleeping curse. Rumple is not in the mood to see her. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

“Where is she?” Regina stormed in ready for battle.

“You can unhinge your claws dear, Hades took her.” Rumple said nonchalantly with his back still turned to her.” I’m surprised you didn’t know where your…precious sister is. It seems you two had a change of heart lately”. His pun almost echoed across the room.

Regina clenched her fist and tried to remain calm. “Not Zelena. Belle. Where is Belle?” she said in a firm tone.

Rumple suddenly went stiff. He drew a breath, turned around and said in a low and steady voice: “What do you want Regina? You’re not getting near her”

She scoffed. “I’m not her enemy Rumple. As much as you refuse to see it, I’ve come to care about that little girl of yours. _Unlike you”_

“Get out!” Rumple’s eyes beamed. “Get our or I’ll make you get out dearie and trust me, you don’t want that”

Regina’s laugh crashed loud and clear to the walls. “Oh Dark One…You and your threats…Can’t say I particularly missed them” She had stepped closer to him, staring straight into his eyes, smirking.

_Your face never ceases to infuriate me, your eyes, your lips, you tone of voice…_ “What do you want?”

“I heard she’s pregnant. And apparently, she went into a sleeping curse?! I can’t leave you alone for a second now, can I? It’s like you inflict your darkness to anyone that talks to you, you’re a disease…” Her tone grew more and more condescending

“Don’t test me. You know very well it’s your sister’s fault. Now leave.  You’re not welcomed here.”

“I want to see my friend. Yes, don’t look at me like that, Belle is my friend”

Rumple laughed. It was so sudden that it surprised even himself. “Her friend? Her friend?! You have abandoned us Regina, you all have abandoned us. You don’t care about anyone else except the ones that you please each time and you change your alliances like you change your clothes” He glanced her almost unwillingly from top to bottom. “Not going to say it anymore. Leave or I’ll throw you out myself”

Regina approached him and whispered at his mouth. “Oh yeah? Let me see you try. Dearie.” A fireball sizzled at her right hand. Rumple grabbed her wrist tightly. Their bodies touched and Regina almost unconsciously leaned on him.

“Fuck you” Rumple yanked her by the hand and crashed his mouth on hers. Her fireball was out , her body was mellowing. Whimpering noises came out of her, her lips were feverish, her tongue restless. He bit her lower lip and then continued kissing her hard. He grabbed her by her ass and she latched on to him. Like she always used to. She wrapped her legs around him to feel his erection throbbing. Her underwear was already wet. She wanted to feel ashamed of it but her body wouldn’t let her, it still craved him. “I hate you”

“Same” Rumple responded and grabbed her hair, exposing her neck. He bit her and he felt her body quivering. Oh how much he’d missed this… He carried her till they hit a wall. Regina let her shoes drop and squeezed her legs on his ass, feeling his cock on her clit. Sighs and moans were ongoing and interchangeable, like a devilish melody accompanying their lustful desires.

Rumple took his zipper down, ripped her soaked underwear with a yank and entered her wet and warm pussy decisively. He adored looking at her face every time. The pleasure drawn on her expressions was immeasurable and unique. No one else has ever made him feel like this and he bet no one has ever made Regina as well. Robin flashed by his mind and he thrust his hard member even deeper. She almost devoured him, he felt complete. _Yes, no one compares to us my destiny._ Regina’s heated skin tasted like heaven under his thirsty tongue.

Regina hadn’t felt like this in ages. _When will this stop? I don’t want to be attached to you anymore. I can’t._ She felt the signaling waves of orgasm coming though her spine. She clutched his back, her nails dug deeper, she wanted to tear him apart and keep him inside her forever at the same time. Their merged bodies had become one, she felt wholesome, nothing was missing, they did belong together…

“Fuuuck me…!!!” she shouted as the signals for her orgasm were finally there. She trembled all over his body and he moaned. His hard cock was throbbing inside her, he was fighting hard not to cum. He wanted her more and more. _How is that even possible? I thought this was over and done long ago._ “Cum with me. I want you inside me” Regina sighed and Rumple slammed his hand hard at the wall right next to her, releasing his passion. Their voices beamed across the room, like rays of sun, illuminating their inner worlds.

Both were spent after a while but neither of them wanted to move. Regina was pinned on the wall, still holding him tightly on her and Rumple tried to catch his breath smelling and occasionally licking the salty and delicious skin of her bosom. His cock was still hard and her pussy was still pounding on it. They almost didn’t feel they were inside each other, they had merged. Physically, mentally and unfortunately emotionally… Regina licked her fiery lips and rested her head a bit backwards with her eyes closed. Rumple smelled her skin and hair as she moved and smiled. _You smell like home._ He kept his eyes closed as well to savor every sensation.

“I think I’ll make myself go after all” Regina said calmly as she hugged tightly Rumple and trying to make her legs steady. Rumple hugged her back and whispered in her ear “Don’t leave. Don’t ever leave” “Never” Regina said as she felt her eyes watering and let her grasp loose. She smiled as they faced each other. “Tell Belle I care about her. She might hear you.”

“I hope not love….” “What?” “She’s resting right besides us….”

Regina’s eyes widened. She turned to look at her in shock. Indeed, Belle was lying there, peacefully. _God no. No no no no…_

“You did this on purpose you imp?!” she growled.

Rumple looked saddened into her eyes. “Of course not Regina. I treasure her. You know that. You always knew that.” Regina remembered that sting of jealousy she used to feel whenever he mentioned his little bookworm. It wasn’t there now. But a wave of grief surged through her, inexplicably, she wanted to cry and run and stay put all at the same time. She took a breath and all she could feel was his essence infiltrating her skin, making her drunk.

“I’ll leave” she whispered

“Yes… If you must…” he breathed.

She was looking at the door, hesitant to go through. He was looking at the wall, carving her silhouette on it with his mind’s eye. She touched her swollen lips with her fingers lightly, she imagined kissing him one last time. He opened his hand and looked at the underwear he had claimed earlier. Grief surged through him like a tidal wave. “Goodbye” he said in a broken voice.

Regina almost gasped. She stopped her watery eyes taking control over her. “We’ll meet again”, her heels clicked on the floor in a steady and rapid manner. He heard the door closing behind him. He put the underwear inside his pocket even though her smell was still covering the place.

“Forgive me Belle” he said in a broken voice without looking at the lovely librarian. “I’ve told you I’m a weak man. You don’t believe me but see?…It’s…It’s true…. I can’t escape my destiny no matter how hard I try” Rumple whispered as he let a hot tear come down his cheek. _At least I’ll cry my sins away. I hope they burn my flesh._


End file.
